


Ryuji Confidant Event 11

by vivaciousBarkbeast



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bros to lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Ryuji and Akira are BI KINGS, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaciousBarkbeast/pseuds/vivaciousBarkbeast
Summary: In which Ryuji confesses his love for his best friend.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Ryuji Confidant Event 11

R: Hey, man.

R: You up for some trainin’?

R: I’m feelin’ super fired up today! 

A: More So than usual?

R: Ahaha! Maybe! 

R: Got some shit on my mind maybe that’s why.

R: I dunno!

R: Anyway I haven’t left the halls yet. so...

R: Don’t pass me up, kay?

A: I'm on my way.

R: Hell yeah!

**RYUJI:** Yo! **  
** **AKIRA:** Hey! **  
  
**

**[The two grab each other’s hands in a bro-esque fashion and pull each other in for a casual hug. RYUJI looks like he’s going to say something for a second then closes his mouth. Then he tries to play it off and starts stretching.]**

**RYUJI:** Ah… I dunno ‘bout you but I’m feelin’ like LAPS today.   
**AKIRA:** Laps, eh? Alright. If your legs are feeling up to it, sure.

**RYUJI:** Pfff…. Legs, shmegs. I got this. 

**[And without a moment’s hesitation, Ryuji’s off.]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** _[He chuckles and watches as RYUJI sets off; then he starts jogging]_ Wait up!

**[Though RYUJI doesn’t notice, he is going at a much faster and more intense pace than usual. He glances back at AKIRA.]**

**RYUJI: Heh! He’s way back there! What a slowpoke!** _ [And he continues to push himself harder]  _

**[As RYUJI runs, his senses are focused squarely on the path before him and not hitting anything as he loses himself in his thoughts]**

**RYUJI:** (Aw eff, who am I kidding…? We’re doing this to be prepared for anything, but I’m the one suddenly getting cold feet… Is doing this really the right call…?)  
 **RYUJI:** _[He frowns]_ (I ONLY JUST REALIZED I WAS INTO DUDES… NEVER EVEN BOTHERED TO ASK ‘KIRA IF HE WAS TOO.)  
 **RYUJI:** (CRAP...IF HE ISN’T, THEN I’D JUST BE MAKING THINGS HELLA AWKWARD FOR NO REASON.)

**[RYUJI grits his teeth.]**

**RYUJI:** (MAYBE...I SHOULDN’T GO THROUGH WITH THI--) **  
** **RYUJI:** WHOA!  _ [He lets out a yelp as he suddenly trips over himself, falling onto the dirt path] _ _   
_ **RYUJI:** Ow…  **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** RYUJI! _[He’s finally managed to catch up by this point, panting slightly]_ _  
  
_

**RYUJI:** O-oh, hey ‘Kira…!  _ [He waves at him from the ground with one arm, wearing a dopey, if somewhat forced grin] _ _   
_ **RYUJI:** Ya Finally caught up… **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** _ [He looks down at Ryuji with a concerned, furrowed brow] _

**RYUJI:** (Urgh… Why’s he gotta look’t me like that?) **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Yeah...it was pretty difficult with you speeding off like that.   
**AKIRA:** Pretty sure you ran past three moms with strollers. **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** Ah… Hehehe!! Did I? Di’nt even notice! Hope I didn’t… Blow ‘em away with my speed!  _ [He massages his leg a little, continuing to force a smile] _

**RYUJI:** (Shit… My calf’s cramping a little... Agh..) **  
  
**

**[AKIRA raises an eyebrow and looks over at where Ryuji is massaging his leg]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Damn...you didn’t sprain anything, did you?  _ [He crouches down] _ **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** N-Not at all…!!! I’m just fine.  _ [He chuckles while trying to lift himself off the ground] _ _   
  
_

**AKIRA:** _ [Despite RYUJI’s insisting, he still goes out his way to help him up, latching onto his arm] _ I gotcha.

**RYUJI:** Hehe, hey, uh… I said I’m fine, dude! **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Leader’s orders. **  
  
**

**[AKIRA helps RYUJI off the ground, who is still in pain but luckily can still stand]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** _ [He lets go of Ryuji and pulls back a bit, his hands still raised in case Ryuji falls]  _ You good? **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** Uh...yeah.  _ [He nods, feeling a dryness in his throat as he gulps, watching Akira’s continually concerned expression] _   
**RYUJI:** ...Thanks, ‘Kira. **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** _[He releases a small sigh of relief and smiles softly, lowering his hands back to his side]_ Don’t mention it.

**RYUJI:** So!  _ [He claps his hands and rubs them together] _ Let’s keep goin’! 

**[Ryuji tries to run again but Akira quickly grabs his arm.]**

**AKIRA:** Hold on there, tiger. 

**RYUJI:** It’s Skull. **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** _[He sweatdrops]_ It was just an expression…

**  
** **RYUJI:** Oh! Uh, right… I knew that!!! **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** How about we just do some other exercises, yeah? Skip out on the jogging for today.   
**AKIRA:** I think there’s a grassy place around here, we can do some pushups.

**  
** **RYUJI:** Pushups! Y-Yeah! That’s alright with me, I mean, if you really wanna do something different.

**[The scene cuts to about a couple hours later, when the sun has begun to set. Both AKIRA and RYUJI are panting softly; AKIRA stands downing a bottle of soda that RYUJI brought over and the latter sitting nearby on a set of stone stairs, downing a similar drink, bouncing his leg.]** **  
** ****

**AKIRA:** _[He removes the tip of the bottle from his mouth and swallows, wiping some sweat from his forehead]_ _  
_ **AKIRA:** Well, it seems to be getting about that time for us to pack it up…  
 **AKIRA:** _[He twists the cap back on the bottle and looks towards Ryuji]_ Unless you wanna keep this going until midnight. Which I think Morgana would have my ass over.  
  


**RYUJI:** Ah-- nah, no. That cat would probably throw a hissy fit, huh…?  _ [He chuckles as he tries to shake off his Gay Thoughts _ _ ™ _ _ ] _ _   
_ **RYUJI:** We can head back home. But uh… You wanna chill out at my place for a while before you head back to Leblanc?

**[AKIRA raises an eyebrow at this. He’d never been asked over to Ryuji's house before… Not that he was inclined to deny the offer…]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Seems a bit sudden of you to ask now of all times… but sure. Just lemme give Sojiro a call and tell him I’ll be in a bit later.

**  
** **RYUJI:** _ [His eyes light up at this, and a more genuine smile streaks upon his face. He lets out a relieved sigh but it doesn’t make his chest feel any less tight.] _ _   
_ **  
** **AKIRA:** _ [He pulls out his phone to inform Sojiro of said situation. Meanwhile…] _ **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** (Holy shit, he accepted…! Okay dude, calm down, of course he did.)   
**RYUJI:** _ [He grips his knees] _ **  
** **RYUJI:** (You guys are friends, and… Even if you want it to be something more, ya gotta take things slow. A-And Don’t panic!)   
**  
** **AKIRA:** …Thanks. Oh, and you can tell Futaba I’m fine too. **  
** **AKIRA:** Seeya sojiro. **  
** **AKIRA:** _ [He hangs up, turning to Ryuji once more] _ Welp, for once I’ll let you lead the way.

**[RYUJI snaps out of the trance he was in, watching AKIRA.]** **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** R-Right!  _ [He exclaims with perhaps a bit too much enthusiasm before he stops himself, chuckling in more of an awkward way as he stands up] _ _   
_ **RYUJI:** Let’s go, leader. **  
  
**

**[AKIRA smiles, closing his eyes and shakes his head then follows after RYUJI. As they walk closer to his house, RYUJI’s hands get a lot more fidgety, and he can’t help wringing them together at times.]**

**RYUJI:** (Okay! Shit… We’re doin’ this, Ryuji! We got this! Don’t scare him off!)   
  


**[After some time spent walking to and from the train station, including a scene reminiscent of when Akira travels through the monorails with the addition of ryuji sitting next to him fidgeting awkwardly, they finally end up in front of a humble condominium complex]**

**  
** **AKIRA:** Huh.  _ [He looks towards the building with his hands in his shorts pockets] _   
**AKIRA:** You live in an apartment? **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** Yeah. Single mom and all, makes it kinda hard for us to find a cheap house.  _ [He rubs the back of his neck] _ _   
  
_

**AKIRA:** I admire her dedication.  **  
** **AKIRA:** Is she here right now?  _ [He turns to Ryuji when asking this] _ **_  
  
_ **

**RYUJI:** Ah-- no. Her shift doesn’t let off till the evening. **  
** **RYUJI:** But that gives us some time to chill out alone, y’know?  _ [He says with his usual sincere enthusiasm, and a small hint of anxiety] _   
  


**AKIRA:** Lemme guess, video games? **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** Or manga! Uh, whatever you’re in the mood for. **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** I’m down for either.  _ [He gives a smile] _ **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Oh shit, lemme just make sure i got the key.  _ [He searches in his back pocket for a moment] _ _   
_ **RYUJI:** It’d be a real pain if I lost it when I fell back at the park… **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** Oh, it did  _ fall _ .

**  
** **[RYUJI tenses up]**

**RYUJI:** Wait, huh?!  _ [He snaps his head towards Akira] _ **_  
_ ** **RYUJI:** F-For real…?! **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** Lucky for you, I happened to spot it. _ [He pulls out said key from his own pocket, wearing a small smirk] _

**[RYUJI sweatdrops.]**

**RYUJI:** Ehhhh…. Gimme that.  _ [He snatches it from Akira] _

**AKIRA:** Wow, no ‘thank you’?   
  
**RYUJI:** Ya coulda told me earlier, ya bastard.  _ [He says that playfully, and with a roll of his eyes, turns towards the door] _ **_  
_ ** **  
** **AKIRA:** _ [He chuckles at this] _ Fair enough.   
  
  


**[After inserting the key and turning it, he then opens the door, revealing his living space, with RYUJI being the first to step in and hold the door open for Akira]** **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** Uh, shit, how’d they say it in spanish…? Me case es su case. **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** I’m no expert, but I think it’s “Mi casa es su casa.”

**  
** **RYUJI:** Close enough.  _ [He shrugs] _ **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** _ [He lets this slide with another chuckle as he steps in] _ Thanks. **  
** **  
  
**

**[RYUJI closes the door behind him, and the two proceed to head up to his room. Once AKIRA gets in, he looks around… and notices the state of disarray much of said room is. Upon seeing this after turning the lights on, even RYUJI’s eyes widen]** **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** (Crap…! I just remembered, I was planning on cleaning up before inviting ‘Kira up here! Stupid!)   
**RYUJI:** _ [He berates himself with gritted teeth and a hand held against his head, but he sighs and tries to play it cool] _

**RYUJI:** So uh, yeah, this is my room. **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Really? I didn’t think the spare jacket on your chair was an indicator.   
  


**RYUJI:** I-It’s easier keeping those clothes close than hanging on a rack or whatever.   
**RYUJI:** ‘Sides, you shouldn’t talk so much when you got most of your shit in a box… **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** Hey, I wasn’t shaming. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Oh really?  _ [He raises an eyebrow] _ **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** **AKIRA:** Putting that aside…   
  
  


**[The two boys then variate between reading manga or playing video games… Not too different from their usual hangout sessions in AKIRA’s room. RYUJI occasionally glances at AKIRA, swallowing as they read manga on his bed. He could feel his chest tightening again… They’re so… Close together… He started breathing through parted lips.]**

**RYUJI:** (Well… I guess it’s now or never…) **  
** **RYUJI:** H-Hey, ‘Kira? **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Hm?  _ [He looks up from his book to turn his gaze towards Ryuji] _   
**AKIRA:** What’s up? **  
** **AKIRA:** If it’s about the time, I was thinking of heading out soon anywa-- **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** W-Wait, no! Please stay!!! Sh-Shit, I… Uh… 

**[Ryuji bites his lip. No! He can’t back out now!!]**

**RYUJI:** (Here’s to hoping he doesn’t hate you!)

_ [That one thought makes a pit develop in his stomach.] _

**RYUJI:** I been thinkin’... And uh…  _ [He fumbles with his words a little, tearing up despite his efforts] _ F-Fuck, man… I shouldn’t be feelin’ this way! Not about you! You’re my best friend and I…. Can’t lose that! I mean… Bros don’t… Urgh…

**[Concerned, AKIRA puts down the volume of manga he was reading and looks at RYUJI.]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Uh, Ryuji…? What are you getting at? Are you doing alright? **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** _ [He sighs, both hands on his head and shaking] _ _   
_ **RYUJI:** (Just calm down and breathe, man…!) **  
** **RYUJI:** I-I’m fine.  _ [He puts his hands down and forces himself to look up at Akira directly] _ _   
_ **RYUJI:** And… What i’m getting at is…  _ [He bites his lip, gripping his bedsheets] _   
  


**[RYUJI clears his throat and for just a moment, there’s a deafening silence.]** **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** I… **  
** **RYUJI:** Like you, ‘Kira. **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** …!  _ [His eyes widen slightly at this statement] _ **_  
_ ** **AKIRA:** ...Uh …Is that it?  _ [He raises an eyebrow] _ **_  
_ ** **  
** **RYUJI:** …!!!  _ [He tenses up] _ **  
** **RYUJI:** Wh-What…?! **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** I mean you’re always throwing out “I love yous” pretty casually to me and the rest of the thieves…   
**AKIRA:** Well, except Morgana--   
  
**RYUJI:** No, dude! I-It’s...! **  
** **RYUJI:** Different from that, this time.  _ [He trails off, looking away] _ **_  
_ ** **RYUJI:** Damn it…  _ [He hangs his head] _ **_  
_ ** **RYUJI:** I can barely even work up the nerve to be up front about this… **  
  
**

**[By this point, AKIRA’s able to sense that it is at least a more serious matter, and he remains quiet … However… He does scooch closer to Ryuji and places a hand on his shoulder]** **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** …!  _ [He perks up from the physical contact] _

**  
** **AKIRA:** Hey. If we’re friends, you can be honest with me, Ryuji. **  
** **AKIRA:** Or, if you’re not feeling up to it...we can save it for another time. Your call. **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** N-NO!! PLEASE!!  _ [He grasps desperately to keep AKIRA there] _ **_  
  
_ **

**AKIRA:** Okay, okay, slow down. If you want me to stay, I will. **  
** **AKIRA:** This is just the first time I’ve seen you freak out like this…

**RYUJI:** Y-Yeah… Me too…  _ [He tries to look AKIRA in the eye but forces himself to look away, feeling tears welling up again] _ _   
_ **  
** **AKIRA:** Earlier, you said something about “liking me…” **  
** **AKIRA:** And not in the usual way you go slinging that around. Which is already kinda enough to lead me to my own theory…   
**AKIRA:** But I’m not gonna put words in your mouth. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Th-This is… Probably gonna seem outta nowhere, but…   
**RYUJI:** Do you…, ah… DIG guys…?  _ [He glances towards him in an insecure manner] _ **_  
_ ** **RYUJI:** In like… The romantic way, I mean. **  
** **  
  
**

**[For a moment, AKIRA’s silent at this, expressionless. Ryuji bites his lip.]** **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** (Sh-Shit…! Did I offend him or something?)

**RYUJI:** AHAHA!!! JUST KIDDING!- **  
** **AKIRA:** ...Yeah, okay. **  
** **AKIRA:** I think I finally get what this is about. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Uh…!  _ [He swallows, coughing slightly as he stammers] _ **  
** **RYUJI:** ...You do? **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** Ryuji. **  
** **AKIRA:** Would I be wrong in saying that all this time we’ve known each other, you thought I was straight?   
**  
** **RYUJI:** _ [He looks towards him directly once more, turning his head slowly] _ **  
** **RYUJI:** ...You’re no--? **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** I’m not. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Holy shit--! **  
** **RYUJI:** For real?!  _ [He’s unable to suppress the blush that comes to his face when he says this] _ _   
_ **  
** **AKIRA:** _ [He shrugs] _ You never asked. **  
** **AKIRA:** And it’s not like I don’t like girls… I’m just open to guys too. **  
  
**

**[RYUJI practically LEAPS off the bed, the manga falling to the floor.]**

**RYUJI:** _ [screaming] _ FOR REAL?! I’m… I’m not just… Weird??   
**  
** **AKIRA:** I don’t think so at least. **  
** **AKIRA:** Besides, we’re phantom thieves, aren’t we? **  
** **AKIRA:** Going against the norm to do our own thing is kind of our credo… So whether or not you prefer to kiss guys or girls is a pretty low-priority concern I’d say. Take it from your leader. **  
  
**

**[RYUJI finds himself taken aback by Akira’s nonchalance towards the situation...and soon, he realizes that he has stopped shaking, though his eyes are still watery]**

**AKIRA:** Now, as for the secondary bit… _ [He lifts himself off of the bed so he’s standing face to face with Ryuji] _ **  
** **AKIRA:** From the sound of it, it seems like I’ve...stolen your heart?  _ [He brings a hand to his chin, smirking softly] _ _   
  
_

**[RYUJI silently glares at AKIRA.]**

**  
** **AKIRA:** ...Bad timing? **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Uh, yeah, worst timing. **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** Way to harsh me trying to bring in some levity…  _ [He chuckles with a shrug] _   
**AKIRA:** ...But if we’re being more serious… **  
** **AKIRA:** Wow. Wouldn’t have expected this from you. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** What does that imply…?  **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Well, you just always seemed to have the most gusto out of all of us when it came to checking out girls.

**AKIRA:** Though I guess that was you compensating, huh…? _ [He crosses his arms] _ **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** W-Well, uh--  _ [He scratches the back of his head] _ **_  
_ ** **RYUJI:** I think… I still like girls too… **  
** **RYUJI:** ...Heck, you’re the first guy I’ve felt this way about, period, if I’m being honest.   
**RYUJI:** And even then, it’s… Way more intense than any crush I’ve ever had.   
**  
** **AKIRA:** Oh? I’m flattered.

**RYUJI:** SH- SHADDAP!! It’s your fault, anyway…  **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** You know…  _ [He takes a step closer, his arms resting at his sides] _ **_  
_ ** **AKIRA:** You’re kinda cute when you’re flustered.   
  
**RYUJI:** E-EH??  _ [His eyes practically become dinner plates as a deeper blush covers his face] _ _   
_ **  
** **AKIRA:** Sorry, sorry. Can’t help teasing. _ [He chuckles once more] _ **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** CLEARLY.  _ [He crosses his arms and has a ‘harumph’ look about him] _ _   
_ **RYUJI:** ...But wait. **  
** **RYUJI:** I-If you think that… Then does that mean…? **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** That I like you? **  
** **AKIRA:** Hm...well, let’s look at it this way. _ [He tilts his head slightly in a coy manner] _   
**AKIRA:** Like you said, we’re best friends.   
**AKIRA:** You’re the first guy my age I met in this town… My first real friend here, in fact, who helped me feel comfortable in a place where 90% of the people regarded me as a delinquent or nothing at all.   
**AKIRA:** After we formed the phantom thieves, we started hanging out more… And I started to enjoy your company a lot more. Even when we were doing stuff like training, or playing games.   
**AKIRA:** You stood up for me when Kamoshida tried to expel me… And it feels like you’ve always had my back after that. **  
** **AKIRA:** Let’s see, sidenotes…?  _ [He brings up a hand and counts points off his fingers] _ **_  
_ ** **AKIRA:** You’re goofy, but fun. **  
** **AKIRA:** And earnest. A guy I feel like I can be myself around without having to worry about putting on a mask.   
**AKIRA:** You’re not a bad looker either.. _ [He caresses RYUJI’s cheek] _ **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Wha-- DUDE!!!  _ [He sucks in a breath and backs away] _ **_  
_ ** **  
** **AKIRA:** Point is, my mind’s drifted to those thoughts too y’know.   
**AKIRA:** If anything, I’m the one who assumed  _ you _ were straight. **  
** **AKIRA:** Buuuut now that I know you’re not...and that you’re so madly in love with me…  _ [He waggles his eyebrows] _   
**  
** **RYUJI:** D-Don’t phrase it like that, man… I-It’s not like that..  _ [His voice trails off] _ **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** Right, right. You “like me.”   
**AKIRA:** And…  _ [He contemplates this statement for a moment] _ _   
_ **AKIRA:** I don’t feel weird saying I like you too.

**[Ryuji starts laughing quietly, a tear rolling down his cheek]**

**RYUJI:** C-Cool…  **  
** **RYUJI:** … Uh... Shit, why am I still…?  _ [He wipes away the stray tear] _ **_  
_ ** **  
  
**

**[AKIRA knits his eyebrows and hugs RYUJI.]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** It’s alright, dude. You can let it out. **  
** **  
  
**

**[RYUJI takes a few shaky breaths and hugs AKIRA back tightly, more tears escaping his body. He lays his head on his shoulder, crying silently. AKIRA pats the back of his head with one hand to help ease him, cooing to him softly]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Shh...there ya go.  _ [He strokes RYUJI’S hair] _

**[The two remain like this for some time, the minutes passing by… As soon as Akira feels the subtle tremors cease, he whispers into Ryuji’s ear]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Feeling better…?   
  


**RYUJI:** I-I think so… _ [He lifts his head, finally able to look Akira in the eyes and he can’t help but stare…] _   
**  
** **AKIRA:** Good.  _ [He lets out a small sigh of relief followed by a smile, also looking into Ryuji’s eyes] _ **_  
_ ** **AKIRA:** If that’s the case...then can I ask you something? **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** HUh? Uh, sure… **  
** **RYUJI:** Go ahead.   
  


**AKIRA:** Well… **  
** **AKIRA:** If you aren’t feeling up to it, that’s okay.   
**AKIRA:** But would it be alright if we kissed?

**RYUJI:** U-Um…  _ [His lips tingled just at the thought] _ Y-Yeah… Sure… P… Please? **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** If my boyfriend says so.

**RYUJI:** W-Wait, did you say…?? **  
  
**

**[AKIRA leans in, closing his eyes. RYUJI momentarily panics, starting to shake again. His first kiss… He does what (he thinks) is most natural, closing his eyes as well and shakily puckers his lips.]** **  
** **  
** **[When their lips connect, the kiss isn’t deep but chaste but it lingers for some time. RYUJI couldn’t help but flinch slightly at the foreign sensation of lips pressing into his own… Not to say it’s one that feels unpleasant.]** **  
** **  
** **[After a few seconds, the two pull away from their kiss, soaking in the afterglow of the moment]** **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** Uh...th-that was… **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** How’d I do? It was my first time too, y’know. **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** Wait, say  _ what?! _ **_  
_ ** **RYUJI:** You mean this whole time… H-holy shit…

**[A giddiness floods through RYUJI and he suddenly starts laughing. His contagious laugh catches onto AKIRA and they laugh for a bit.]** **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** You didn’t answer my question… **  
  
**

**RYUJI:** Oh, right! Uh, well… it’s not like I really got much ‘a frame of reference…  
 **  
** **AKIRA:** That’s fair. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** B-But it was still great! Er, wait… Does that sound too desperate?  
 **  
** **AKIRA:** Well it fits since you’re so desperately in love with m-- **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** _[He punches Akira in the shoulder]_ Dude, cut it out! **  
** **RYUJI:** _[Although he says this, he still wears a smile]_ _  
_ _  
_ **AKIRA:** _[He too finds comfort in Ryuji’s comfort, and chuckles]_ **  
** **AKIRA:** Well I’ll choose to take that as a “breaktaking” then. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** You are so damn cocky… **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** And you’re not a bad kisser yourself.

**RYUJI:** Haha! Well… Y-Ya know….  _ [He smiles nervously, rubbing the back of his neck] _   
**RYUJI:** S-So… B… Boyfriend, eh? I… like the sound ‘a that. **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** Glad you do. Cause it’s how I’m gonna introduce you to the others tomorrow. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Yeah, I-- **  
** **RYUJI:** Wait, what?! Wait, H-H-Hold on... **  
** **AKIRA:** _ [He extends an arm as if he’s presenting the next act in a play] _ Everyone, this dork as you may know him is Skull...but what you should also know is that along with him being a Phantom Thief, he is also my boyfriend.   
  


**RYUJI:** AKIRA! _ [He shouts unintentionally, flushed bright red] _ **_  
_ ** **  
** **AKIRA:** Hm? _ [He stops putting on airs and glances towards Ryuji] _ **  
** **AKIRA:** Did I say something wrong? **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** Dude, please don’t take it the wrong way… **  
** **RYUJI:** B-But I… Kinda don’t want the others to know about “us” just yet… **  
** **RYUJI:** Is that okay? **  
** **  
** **AKIRA:** Well I mean, sure. **  
** **AKIRA:** It’s a bit weird, but I’m guessing you have a reason. **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** _ [He nods] _ Y-Yeah… It’s just… **  
** **RYUJI:** I-I’m still processing all this… I mean I basically just realized I’m bi… And… You are too… And this is my first relationship- Agh… My head’s spinnin’... 

**AKIRA:** Hey, hey… It’s cool, ‘Yu.  **  
** **  
** **RYUJI:** …? **  
** **RYUJI:** Uh… “You?”  _ [He raises an eyebrow] _ **_  
_ ** **RYUJI:** Did you forget my name or something, man…???   
  
**AKIRA:** _ [He snorts at this response, chuckles lingering a moment] _ It’s a- I-It’s… Nevermind. **  
** **AKIRA:** Either way, I’m fine with keeping it subtle for now.   
**AKIRA:** Though I hope you have plenty of excuses prepared for when we gotta sneak off during meetings to discuss “private strategies.”   
  


**RYUJI:** D-Dude! I wouldn’t try to do anything during  _ those _ times…! **  
  
**

**AKIRA:** Who said  _ you _ would?

  
**RYUJI:** I-  _ [His ears turn red] _ Mrgghhhh…. 


End file.
